gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Link
}} Female Link is not the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda Wii U. Why? Because people thought that Link looked like a girl in the E3 trailer, and Aonuma was unclear about whether it was a boy or even Link at first. Even though he was clearly joking, people ran with this. Arguments For (Note: These arguments are either direct quotations from The Legend of Zelda Wii U board or just paraphrased. There are more arguments, but they're pretty terrible, so we're just leaving these in.) *"People like playing as Link, but they also think that it might be a good idea if one version of Link is taken in a new direction. If Zelda were to be player in the future game in the series, it would best be in a spin-off. That way, her fundamental differences from Link could be capitalized on in the gameplay. She cannot act as a mere replacement for Link. Even in her most active incarnations, Zelda has been very, very different from Link." *"It's about choice. I would love to play as a female Link and there's nothing that says Link can't be female. I would also love to play as Zelda in her own Legend of Zelda game but where she's her own character and not just a pallet swap." *Link is reincarnated each time- if other incarnations like Aang can lead to Korra, why not Link? *Link is a player avatar- why not have gender options? *Games need more strong females. Arguments Against (Note: These arguments are paraphrased from The Legend of Zelda Wii U board. As with the other side, there are more arguments, but we won't be posting them here. Terrible once more.) *Even if there is not one sole Link, the character of Link has already been established. Each Link has some of the same traits- who's to say a female Link would still be Link? Why change who is, to an extent, an established character? It's like when DC changed Wally West's skin color in The New 52 for the sake of more minority representation- aside from the fact that everybody hated it, it's not even the same character anymore no matter how much people try to say otherwise. *If you want a main playable female character, why not Zelda? *Reincarnation works differently in different series. In this case, there are specific traits each of the Triforce wielders shares. *Link has started developing into his own character (more noticeable with every game after Ocarina of Time, but more so the 3D ones). Link's being the avatar and having a changeable name both fall to tradition- Link is no longer the blank slate he used to be. *The Legend of Zelda doesn't need to mess with the characters any more at this point. While it mainly centers on the three Triforce holders, the only complete constant is Link. Why change what works? *If Nintendo needs more strong females, why not make more? They're trying, to an extent. And the female Inkling is the face of Splatoon, so it's not like they're just promoting all males all the time. What About the Board? Oh yes, the board where these arguments take place. Well... Turns out a lot of them are ist or feel they should push a female Link for whatever reason. Because if Link were to be female, the majority would not be OK with a male Zelda. To no one's surprise, the logic they used against it boils down to similar logic the anti-female Link group uses that they "refute." Once more, this does not apply to everyone who wants a female Link, and some people who voted don't want a female Link, but the matter remains- neither side is exactly in black and white. Linkle? Oh yeah, Hyrule Warriors had scrapped plans for a female Link as Link's younger sister Linkle. She provides the page image because she's the closest we've got. Literally Linkle Yeah. Because of the positive reception of her design and that's literally, she became a character in Hyrule Warriors Legends... And She wields TWO crossbows and ing uses them as if they're mini machine guns. It's more baffling than anything if we're being honest. Mainly because HOW THE DO YOU DESIGN A CROSSBOW TO DO THAT!? Now we wait for Mods for Link's crossbow training to make it into Linkle's crossbow training... I... I have that game... Uh... Maybe your Neighbour with a Wii does also? Also just mere HOURS after her reveal, Rule 34 started showing up, although this isn't surprising, considering what happened to Wii Fit Trainer when she was confirmed for smash. In Hyrule Warriors If anyone actually decides to purchase the game for more than that comp bonus, please tell us how she fares and what the hell her stupid story is. What people know that haven't played the game: Linkle for some reason thinks she's the Reincarnation of the hero at complete random, so she gets dressed up, shoves a comp in the face of two guys then runs off to Hyrule castle but because the dip can't read signs she takes the wrong path and enters the woods instead. This somehow pisses off Skull Kid so she summons a Cucco army to fight him and then she meets up with Darunia and Ruto for some ing reason and they do a thing and OH MY GOD SHE ISN'T A REINCARNATION OF THE HERO WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED BUT LOOK AT THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A ING REINCARNATION OF THE HERO OR A GUY TO GET DONE HOLY . So, Which Side Are You On? If you want to leave what side you're on, feel free to. Female Link * Anti-Female Link * Why Stop at Female? Well, someone didn't. Using the same infallible arguments as the make Link a female group, Anton Watabe has started a petition to make Link a young, black female in The Legend of Zelda Wii U. We will not comment on that at all for obvious reaosns. Trivia *Pretty much any topic about this is a guaranteed 500 on that board. *Oh, Smash Bros.? Well, if there is ever a female Link (which we highly doubt), then she should be a costume for Link. That's about the one time it's ever come up. *She's a delusional . No really. *She's basically that nerd girl meme if she was a Link *She has an Isabelle effect: Only being waifu material because she looks and acts cute but is utterly useless for everything else. Category:Zelda Characters Category:OCs Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Links Category:What is a femail Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Waifus Category:Cuties Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros.